PC:Ikniqpalagaq (covaithe)
Retired at level 5 Ikni is now Retired at level 5. Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} Fluff Background Ikniqpalagaq, "Ikni" to her friends, was born deep in the vast honeycomb of caves and tunnels known to surface-dwellers as the Depthworld. Her people, the Nunarquiamik, were a large, semi-nomadic tribe of Genasi, mostly earthsouls but including representatives of all the elements. They traveled for about half the year, sometimes going for months at a time through the endless twisting tunnels of the Depthworld, with occasional shortcuts through bits of the Maze, before camping for a while near one of the larger permanent settlements of Depthworld denizens. For Ikni, it was an idyllic existence, full of excitement and exploration, whetting her natural curiousity to a razor's edge. Only one thing appealed to her more than exploration, and that was her studies with Oomailiq, an elderly swordmage who instructed the children of the tribe in the arcane knowledge and basic self-defense necessary for survival in the depths. Ikni's keen intellect was fascinated with the study of magic, particularly as it applied to swordplay, and she spent many hours with the old genasi beyond her childhood studies. When she came to womanhood at 16 "years" by the subterranean calendar, she became his apprentice in name as well as fact, and began to help him train the youngsters in addition to continuing her studies. Ikni was not particularly talented as a teacher, but with Oomailiq's discipline backing her up, she did well enough. She blossomed into an able warrior under the old swordmage, and best of all, she had plenty of free time to explore her ever-changing surroundings. One day, Oomailiq called her to him after classes. He told her that her time as an apprentice was finished, and that to proceed farther in her studies, she must go beyond what she knew. She must go to the surface and seek her fortune there under the open sky, not to return to her people until she felt she was ready to be called a master. Ikni, terrified, attempted to protest, but Oomailiq stood firm, and after some time, Ikni's desire to follow the way of the sword outgrew her fear. With tearful farewells she left her family and her people, made her way carefully through an abandoned section of the Maze by following a copy of an old map leading into a large crypt. She gathered her strength, both mental and physical, pushed the remains of the door aside, and stood on a hilltop under the stars for the first time in her life. She had read of the stars, which some believed were great balls of flame, and others the eyes of incomprehensibly vast beings peering in on reality from elsewhere. But she was unprepared for the sheer vastness of the sky, the immeasurable depth of it. She stood for an unknowable time, staring up at the heavens, unable to think or move. That was when the zombies came. At first she fought, crumbling several to dust, but there were too many, and Ikni was forced to flee. Near death from her wounds, and bitterly ashamed of her weakness, she made her way blindly through the night, lost for perhaps the first time in her life. Eventually she came across a river, and remembering that settlements in the Depthworld often lie near running water, she followed it downstream, trying to pretend that comforting stalagmites surrounded her instead of terrifying trees. The river led to Daunton, and as Ikni broke through the trees on the cliffs above Daunton's harbor, the sun rose over the Shifting Seas. It was the brightest light Ikni had ever seen in her life, and she wept for the beauty of it. Eventually she made her way into Daunton, and in thickly accented Common, managed to make it understood that she wished to know where she could gain experience with her sword. She was told to seek a tavern: the Hanged Man. Appearance and personality Age: 22 Gender: Female Height: 6'2" Weight: 180 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Ikni was confident and outgoing enough among her people, though never really comfortable with others except when facing them across the blade of a sword. Since arriving on the surface, she has been too overwhelmed by circumstances to interact meaningfully with many people. She is a fish out of water, and it remains to be seen whether she will grow legs and run, or grow wings and fly, or grow a shell like a turtle and pull herself inside. Physical Description: Ikni is tall, with long cords of thick muscle clearly visible beneath her granite-colored, quartz-marbled skin. Her eyes are a cloudy amethyst, and her tightly curled, short-cropped hair is mottled green and gray, like a growth of lichen on a rock. Region None yet Hooks Ikni has lost the map showing her how to return to her people in the Depthworld, and the way back is blocked by a crypt complex full of undead. However... Ikni was instructed not to try to return to her people until she felt that she was ready to be called a master of sword and spell. After her initial humiliating failure on reaching the surface, she is determined to prove herself as her master instructed. Kicker Oomailiq gave her the boot Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses The class bonus to AC comes from the Swordmage Warding class feature. Saving Throw Bonuses +1 racial bonus to saving throws, from Earthsoul manifestation Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Genasi +2 Str, +2 Int +2 Nature, +2 Endurance Elemental Origin Elemental Manifestation (Earthsoul): +1 Fort, +1 to saving throws, Earthshock encounter power. Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common and Primordial Class Features Swordmage +2 Will Swordbond Swordmage Aegis (shielding) Swordmage Warding Feats Versatile Resistance (FRPG) Intelligent Swordmage - use Int instead of Str for basic attacks with melee weapons. Focused Mind (PHB3) - +4 to saves against dazing or stunning effects Skills and Languages Languages Common, Primordial Equipment Gold: 1414 Weight 62 lbs Wish List Neck: Arms: Iron armbands of power (lvl 6) Waist: Belt of Vim (lvl 8), Viper Belt (lvl 4) Armor: Armor of Aegis Expansion +2 (lvl 7), Deathcut armor +1 (lvl 5), Armor of Shared Suffering +1 (lvl 5) Weapon: Aegis Blade +2 (lvl 8), Sunblade +2 (lvl 9), Farbond Spellblade +2 (lvl 7) Tracking Treasure +100 starting gold -25 leather armor -15 longsword -15 3 javelins -15 adventurer's kit +534 time gold for spending 6 DM credits here +885 time gold from Ring of the Fey Lord, here +30 gold from the end of RotFL, here. -520 gold to purchase leather Armor of Resistance (necrotic) +1, here. +5 gold from sale of non-magical leather armor +450 gold from Merryl's Rescue here 1414 XP 1595 from Ring of the Fey Lord, various encounters. 100 from Ring of the Fey Lord, skill challenge. 624 from spending 6 DM credits at level 2, here. 905 from Ring of the Fey Lord, here. 1514 from Merryl's Rescue, here 876 from spending 3 DM credits, here. total 5614 Changes Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: I miss Ikni. She had quite the grounding effect on Haruka, pun intended. * Fluff: Right there, under gender. "Female". Why do people have such trouble with this? * Attacks: I bet you can get your RBA to use Int if you tried hard enough. * Defenses: You're missing the Focused Mind bonuses to saving throws here. Minor, so Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Approved as a level 3 character with 2319 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Submitted as a level 4 character with 4,738 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Category:L4W:Approved_Characters Category:L4W